


Fear

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany is queen yay, Dany x Jon, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is the new lord of Winterfell and his meeting with the queen is making him nervous. It's a pity he doesn't quite know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. It's my first game of thrones piece.

With his heart pounding wildly, Jon waited patiently for the woman he'd come to call his queen. As much as the thought of seeing the queen excited him, fear still knotted tight in the pit of his stomach. His palms grew clammy, slick with his perspiration and he grimaced slightly as he clasped them tightly on his lap. The chair he sat on felt hard against his back and he found little comfort on it. Shifting his weight a little, anything to occupy himself, he heard his chair legs squeaked. The sound of it made him look to see if anyone had noticed. Quickly, however, silence descended on the hall and once again, he was all alone with his thoughts. 

"You know nothing Jon Snow." Ygritte's embittered words echoed in his ears and he couldn't help but quickly shake his head at the memory of her words. Why they had returned to him, he did not quite know. 

As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, Yrigitte had been right. He had been unaware of so very much... The Wall had been a way of escaping his role as 'Eddard Stark's bastard' even if he hadn't realised it at the time. The escape had taken place and in the process, he'd learnt about not only himself but about the way the world he was in worked. The scheming, the deceit and the lies that underpinned it all. Once again, Jon shook his head, his long hair swinging a little as he did. 

'I shouldn't be thinking of this now. The queen will be here soon!' He thought to him, his eyes returning to glance at the doorway. He wanted to make a good impression, especially, as he had heard so much about her. 

Jon had to wait even longer for the meeting to commence and it seemed to only worsen his nerves. He felt unsettled and on edge as he saw a figure approach. His nerves seemed to vanish as he gazed at the queen. The pale blue gown adorning her body suited her wonderfully and he found himself admiring the way it clung her slender, selvete figure. Her breasts, which appeared to be full and high, caught his approving gaze and before he realised it, he started wondering if they would feel as good as they looked. 

Clearing her throat, the queen brought Jon Snow's attention to the situation at hand. Behind her small, soft smile held a hint of disapproval which brought a flustered blush to his face. Slowly, he rose to his feet before dipping his head, trying to show his deference. His mouth felt dry and he had to gulp quickly to dislodge the lump that formed at the sight of her. 

"Your Majesty, I hope you are well?" His voice was formal, too formal and it showed just how on edge he felt. Perhaps, the queen realised this as she moved to take her throne at the rear of the room. Her footsteps were slow and deliberate and she could feel his eyes boring into her back. 

Something about the queen mesmerized him. Her long, flowing white hair was exactly as the rumours described it as it was still very much cascading down her back. He couldn't help but stare. More importantly, he wanted to stare....

"I am as you see me, Jon Snow." His name sounded wonderfully thrilling coming from her lips, despite her cryptic words. Using his 'old name' gave away more than her words did. 

Jon couldn't help but fight the desire to frown. Why had she legitimised him, only to later refer to him as Jon Snow? It seemed such a odd thing to do. Even if it had been a slip of the tongue.... At the thought of her tongue, his gaze discreetly going to her mouth. His eyes took in the sensuous shape of them and he started to wondering how they would feel against his own. Would they feel as soft?

"And yourself? Now that you are the new lord of Winterfell." Once again, she broke into his heated thoughts. Her words, although, polite held no obvious warmth in them. It was only the smile on her face that showed she was not entirely hostile. 

Jon's thoughts were full of Dany and for a couple silent moments, he knew not how to answer her. After all, he knew she wouldn't appreciate hearing about how soft her lips looked to him. Clearing his throat, he finally answered her. Not as thoroughly or as eloquently as he would have liked but it was an answer, nonetheless. 

"I am well, your majesty. It is hard task adjusting to being lord, I must admit." He admitted, watching her reaction to his confession. 

Her pale eyes showed no emotion, which contrasted strongly with the look of understanding on her face. Her reaction confused him greatly but he tried not to show it. If the queen could conceal her feelings so effectively, he would do so too. He didn't want to give her anything she could use as leverage. She was, after all, queen. 

Daenerys looked at the man in front of her, her thoughts running wild. Something about the tall, scraggly man interested her, although, she didn't quite know why. His dark eyes almost made her feel uncomfortable which was something that had not happened in such a long time. In her quest to become queen, she'd refused to let herself feel intimidated, belittled and weak by the men around her. Looking at Jon Snow, who she had made lord of Winterfell, she silently made a promise to herself. 

'I will not fear you, Jon Snow.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
